Berries and Grapes
by Rosemary1234
Summary: Grantaire has a strange dream one night, where he becomes a brightly colored equine, and he decides to visit the local wine shop. Little did he know, that he would be meeting more than he had originally planned.


**A/N: Random though that came to my head. lol. Both Grantaire and Berry are very similar, so why not? XD**

Grantaire casually stared around the room as the other members of _Les Amis_ discussed important political issues and bettering the rights of the people of France. Unlike most of _Les Amis_, Grantaire did not care as much for these topics and preferred sitting at a corner table drinking, and making some sarcastic remark every now and then just too simply annoy their group's leader.

On this particular evening, Grantaire found himself dozing of quite early into the meeting and saw it more difficult than usual to keep his heavy eyes open. Eventually he could deny the allure of sleep no more, and drifted into a drunken unconsciousness.

Grantaire opened his eyes and looked around hesitantly.

"Where in the name of Apollo am I?" Grantaire asked himself wearily. After all it wasn't every day that he dreamed something _this_ bizarre.

Everywhere Grantaire looked he saw colorful equine like creatures with bright manes and coats, and the strangest marks on their flanks. "With so many colorful horses walking about, I suppose I must stand out a great deal…" He muttered to himself. Though, upon further inspection Grantaire realized with mild shock, that he too, was a brightly dyed horse.

"My God…" He murmured with wide eyes as he inspected his new found lime green hooves, and forest green mane. "It seems I am… a pony!" The drunk finally decided.

But the change that really caught his interest was the bottle of wine now printed on his flank. "This is rather peculiar. "He smiled at the mark for a moment before another thought crossed his mind. "I need to find a wine shop! No reason not to have a little drink while I'm spending some time here…"

As the stallion trotted down the cobblestone equine street he ran into many other ponies that apparently lived in the town.

After narrowly escaping an overly energetic pink mare who insisted on throwing him a party, (He didn't want to object, but was in too much of a hurry to agree.) he finally made his way to a quaint little shop with a sign that stated it was indeed a wine store. The amused stallion trotted in and waited for the shop owner to arrive.

After a half an hour of waiting, a young purple mare with a moderate cerise mane, trotted in. Not yet noticing Grantaire, she hummed quietly to herself while taking a bottle of liquor off a shelf, about to open it.

While silently observing the mulberry mare, Grantaire quickly took notice that she had grapes and a single straw berry on her flank, which did indeed make sense since she was the owner of the shop.

Eventually, Grantaire hesitantly cleared his throat. "Uhm excuse me Mademoiselle, but I would like to purchase a bottle of champagne." The patient pony spoke to the mare whose back was turned. Upon hearing the presence of another pony in the room, the young mare jumped with a small squeal, then turned to stare at her apparent customer.

"Well hello!" She greeted kindly. "I'm Berry Punch! Welcome to my shop! What is your name sir?" Berry politely asked.

"I am Gra…" Grantaire momentarily paused in thought for he felt he should have some sort of silly name like Berry Punch. "I am Grape Vine!" He declared, grinning.

"So Grape Vine… Tell me a bit about yourself while I fetch you that bottle…" Berry muttered as she concentrated at finding him his drink. "Well..." Grantaire- or "Grape Vine" began. "I am from a place far from here, and I usually spend my time having a good drink while watching _mes amis_ converse." Grantaire replied.

"Ah!" Berry exclaimed from across the room in a victorious way as she finally discovered the specific drink she had been searching for. "Here you are my good stallion!" Berry smiled in triumph. "That will be 5 bits." She quickly added. "Bits… What are bits? Are they this world's form of sous?" Grantaire briefly wondered as he searched in his pocket for 5 sous.

Grantaire stared in amazement as the 5 sous transformed into 5 small bits. He handed them to Berry Punch, as she traded him for his bottle.

"Judging from your Cutie Mark I am guessing you like to drink?" Berry asked, carefully inspecting Grantaire's Wine Bottle flank mark. "Cutie Mark?" He asked, tracing her stare to the image.

"Yeah! She said curiously. "You know! The mark on your flank that signifies your special talent?" She asked him as if he was a simpleton. "Oh yes! My Cutie Mark!" The sheepish pony agreed.

"Yes, I do enjoy a good drink every now and then…" Grantaire continued. "What about you?" He asked the purple pony. "Me? Yeah I agree with you on that point." Berry replied taking a seat in a chair across from the pony she chatted with.

"No, I didn't mean just your previous question; I was asking what your life is like." Grantaire asked with simple curiosity in his voice. "Oh…" Berry blinked at his response.

"Well, I am the owner of Ponyville's only Wine Shop and I have a 6 year old daughter named Ruby Pinch." Berry replied with a thoughtful smile thinking of her dear daughter who was away for the week with her Filly Scout troops.

"You have a daughter?" Grantaire asked. "Yes, but I'm afraid she's not here at the moment. I would have loved for her to meet you. She always enjoys seeing new ponies." Berry said.

Grantaire didn't bother to ask Berry any further questions about her young filly, but smiled at her reply. "Well, thank you Mademoiselle Berry Punch, for sharing this delightful afternoon with me today."

Grantaire said with a gentleman like bow. "But I am afraid I must be going now." He said with a little bit of sadness in his voice. He did not wish to leave. In fact, he was hesitant to at first, because this wonderful mare made him feel strange emotions he had only ever felt once before in his life.

But he knew he would need to wake sooner or later.

"Good Bye Grantaire…" "Grantaire…GRANTAIRE!" Before Grantaire could wonder how Berry knew his real name, he was shaken out of his drunken slumber by harsh yelling from the marble leader, Enjolras.

"For God's sake Grantaire, next time you pass out drunk do not expect me to lug you home again…" Enjolras spoke angrily. "Sorry Apollo…" Grantaire muttered as he realized he was at his apartment's door step. "Goodnight Grantaire." Enjolras replied with a roll of his eyes, before hastily leaving to make it home for a good night's rest. "_Au revoir_!" Grantaire called as Enjolras rushed off into the darkness.

As Grantaire unlocked the door to his small home, he sighed as he recalled his dream, and chat with the lovely mare Berry Punch. He very much wished to visit her again soon.

As the thought crossed his mind, Grantaire stumbled drunkenly over to his parlor. Once he found a bottle, he sat drinking it for a few moments until eventually he drifted off into another drunken slumber.

"Don't worry _Ma Cherie_ Berry Punch…" He thought drowsily… I'll meet you again soon… In my dreams…"

**A/N: Looks like Grantaire has some feels for them pretty Ponyville mares. XD**


End file.
